


The New Companion

by everywildthing



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywildthing/pseuds/everywildthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the Doctor has finally found a companion that stays put when he tells her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Reichenbach Fall for Molly, and in between the Waters of Mars and the End of Time Pt. 1 for the Doctor.
> 
> Sorry for the shortness, and the lack of excitement.

Molly was still broken up about Sherlock’s death. Or, rather, faked death. After all, shouldn’t the ones who helped plan the whole affair (Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and herself) be perfectly fine? She should be the same as ever. She was going about her day as usual, examining bodies for causes of death, making sure there was nothing Sherlock would be interested in upon his return. She was examining the body of Mrs. Gertrude Houser, an old woman who had died of a heart attack, when she heard the sound. It was odd, a sort of strange, labored breathing, yet mechanical. She nearly had a heart attack herself when she heard it. Molly stood for a moment, debating whether to check it out or not. In the end, she left the body to go investigate. What she found was, at the very least, surprising. The blue phone box was just sitting there, unlike the man who was now inspecting the room. She wasn’t prepared for that. “Um…hello? Can I help you?” she asked cautiously.

“Well…no. Could you tell me what year it is?” he asked, looking around the room. Molly put her hand in her pocket, a bit concerned by the way this man was pointing a buzzing thing at different objects around the room and then looking at the buzzing thing like he was reading something. “2000…12? 13? Yes, 2013, right? That’s too late. Or too early. Tell me, is Sherlock dead yet?” the man asked, spinning around to face her.

“Y- yes. Who are you? What’s that box doing here? Are you mad?” she asked nervously, fingering the phone in her pocket.

“Me? I’m the Doctor. This is my TARDIS. Beautiful, isn’t she?” he said, smiling proudly at the blue box.

“Doctor who?” she asked, deciding this was the more important question.

“Just the Doctor.  You must be Molly Hooper,” he said, smiling at her, “Nice to meet you, Molly Hooper. Fancy a trip in the TARDIS?” he asked. Molly paused, unsure of who this man was, where he was from, how he knew Sherlock.

“Why me?” she asked. She was nothing special, not in her eyes. She was just a prop, ignored except when she was of use. Which she hardly ever was. Jim only was with her to get to Sherlock, and Sherlock ignored her. So why her?

“I never know why. I only know who,” the Doctor answered cryptically, turning and walking to the TARDIS.

“I’m coming.”


End file.
